The present disclosure relates to a blow-by gas recirculating apparatus.
In an automotive engine, blow-by gas enters a crankcase from a combustion chamber. An oil separator separates oil mist from the blow-by gas, and then the blow-by gas is returned to the engine intake system for re-combustion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-264275 discloses, for example, an oil separator provided to a side face of an engine cylinder block, and a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) valve directly provided to an oil separator cover of the oil separator. Here, the PCV valve adjusts the amount of recirculating blow-by gas.